Memories
by mickk luv
Summary: Massie Block moves to Westchester and promises herself that she won't fall for him again. But what happens when sparks fly,painful memories from last summer arise, and jealous girls fight? R&R to find out.
1. Home Sweet Home

Massie walked quickly with luggage in both of her hands and her Gucci sunglasses on. She elegantly pushed the airport door open and stepped into the sunlight while managing to look like a movie star. She deeply breathed in the fresh air and took a glance around her as a smile formed on her lips. It felt good to be home.

*****

Flashback

_Massie was in her room getting ready for a party. It was going to be one of the last major all-out parties before school started up again in the fall. She was pumped to see Chase, her newest crush, and just let loose. _

_Her intercom system beeped and Inez's voice came over the loud speaker. "Massie, your Mom would like to speak to you in the family room." Massie pushed the speaker button and responded with an okay. She skipped down the steps and started to ask her mom what she need when she saw her dad. _

_"Daddy! What are you doing here?" she asked as she gave him a big-bear hug. _

_"Your mother and I have something we want to talk to you about," he said with a huge grin. _

_"Your father and I were talking and we didn't want to make this decision without consulting you…" Kendra started to say as she was about to go into one of her famous "rambles", but William cut her off quickly._

_"We wanted to see if you would want to move in with me!" William exclaimed._

_"WHAT?!" Massie yelled loudly as she jumped out of her seat on the couch. _

_"Well your mother was thinking of traveling with some friends and so we thought it would be great if you came to live with me. We haven't finalized any of the plans yet because your opinion matters to us of course...," William said calmly as Massie stood there wide-eyed with a hand over her mouth. _

_"Did you tell anyone about this yet?" Massie asked as she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the answer._

_"Well no since we didn't..," he said as his response was cut off by his excited daughter. _

_"Great! Don't tell ANYONE about this! I wanna surprise Dyl on the first day!! AHHHHHH!" Massie exclaimed as she jumped-danced around her living room. "I can't believe I'm going to live in Westchester!!!"_

_"Well I guess that's a yes," Kendra said as Massie ran over and gave her a big hug._

_"DUH! Thanks so much Mom! I'll call you a lot and you should have fun on your trip!"_

_"You're going to be taking a plane two days before school starts to Westchester and of course your room is already decorated. I'll take Bean with me when I head back before you. Inez is going to be staying with us since your mom won't need her and since I can't cook," he said with a chuckle. "You can bring the clothes you want, but you can always go shopping when you get there for school." _

_"Thank you thank you thank you! I can't wait!" Massie exclaimed as she did her happy dance._

End of Flashback

She saw Issac waiting for her and started making her way toward the car. She had A TON of luggage and was struggling to carry it all when a pair of strong arms appeared out of nowhere and helped her lift her luggage.

"Let me help you with that," a voice said from behind her and she completely froze like an idiot. That voice had rung in her ear last summer when she laid in the grass with him. That voice had told her things that were totally untrue. His voice was sweet like honey and yet deep enough to be sexy. But it wasn't just his voice. He was GORGEOUS, a soccer player, and had made her feel special. But he had completely broken her heart.

"_No!_" Massie thought as she tried to take in deep breaths and find her inner strength. Yoga never had really been her thing so this method of calming herself down wasn't working. "_You are NOT going to go through this again! You are still the same girl, but A LOT stronger and he WON'T have the same effect on you again. You know how he works and you are not going to fall into his spell again! He is JUST another player!"_ The pounding of her heart, which was loud and staccato-y, had slowed down tremendously. She was able to take in deep breaths and was thinking clearly again. She would not fall for his crap this time through.

She slowly turned around to observe how he looked and…


	2. Dates and Mates

**Thanks for reviewing! I'll try my best to update quickly! Last time I forgot the disclaimer so her it is!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the clique. Lisi Harrison does. I just thought up this story. **

**PS. In the first chapter I said that Massie was excited to see Dyl again. Scratch that, it's supposed to be Claire. I originally had it as Dylan, but I changed my mind. Sorry about that.**

**Now onto the story!**

She slowly turned around to observe how he looked and…

He looked just as good as ever. His shaggy, dirty- blonde hair fell into his deep chocolate-brown eyes that any girl would be glad to melt into. He had a 100-watt smile that could be used in any toothpaste or whitener commercial. His style was laid back and he had a nice tan from over the summer. He also had a ripped body, which added onto the package. For appearance, she gave him a 10, but overall (including personality) she would give him a 7. And that was ONLY because he was so good-looking that it made up for his suckish personality.

"I can handle it," Massie said as she tried to yank the suitcase from his hand, but he had a tight grip on it and wouldn't let go.

"Come on, humor me," he stated as he smiled at her.

"That's easy to do," she remarked under her breath, though loud enough so he could hear her.

"Ouch," he said playfully as he put his hand to his heart. "I don't even know your name and you're insulting me." He lifted up her suitcases and she led the way to the car. "By the way, what could you possibly have in here that would weigh this much?"

"Well, how about you start off by telling me your name and then I'll tell you something," Massie said as she gave him a small smile.

"My name is Derrick," he stated with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Last name?" she questioned.

"Harrington," he declared and flashed a humungous smile her way. Massie knew Derrick probably threw around his last name to impress girls. Sheesh. Everyone knew who the Harrington's were and that they were filthy rich.

"Derrick Harrington," she processed out loud. "Hmmmm," she said with obvious distaste.

"What?" he slowly asked.

"It's just… that's such an easy name to be picked on for," she replied as her smile became larger.

"How?" he demanded as he studied her more. He was definitely checking her out and it was making her more than uncomfortable.

"Like Derr-ICK and stuff. You must have been teased for it," she answered honestly. The trunk opened when they got to the car and she helped him carefully place her luggage in there.

"You never answered what was in here," he told her as she closed the trunk and turned towards him.

"Shoes, clothes, accessories," she replied.

"Typical girl," he muttered with a sigh.

"I wouldn't go making assumptions about people before you know them," she rudely told him as she quickly spun around, walked forward, and opened her car door while managing not to fall.

She was about to step into her car and drive off when Derrick added, "Wait! You never told me your name."

She made a half-circle so that she was facing him and while she bit her lip replied, "I don't know. You tell me," then stepped into her car and drove off. She breathed in a sigh and laid her head back against her seat-rest. This was definitely going to be one heck of a year.

*****

Derrick hurried over to Cam's house where all the guys were chillin' before school started in two days. The girl's would probably end up coming over later too. He burst through Cam's door and headed down to the basement. None of the guys knocked when going over to each others houses. They had known each other for so long and were all best friends, so there was no point in knocking. His house was their house, etc.

He ran down the steps and saw the guys playing guitar hero.

"Pause the game guys, this is way more important!" he exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair and plopped down onto the couch.

"It must be a girl," Josh said and the others muttered their agreements. They put the game on pause to talk.

"It's not always a girl," Derrick responded and they all started cracking up.

"That's a good one D!" Plovert stated while rolling on the floor laughing.

"It's always about a girl!" Kemp joined in.

"At least I can get a girl Kemp!" Derrick said and threw a pillow at him while the guys oooohed.

"Real mature guys," Kemp retorted. "Now was the girl hot or what?"

"Smokin'," Derrick responded as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back onto the couch.

"Name?" Cam questioned.

"Well I didn't exactly get her name…"

"Number?" Plovert interrupted.

"Well… I didn't exactly get her number either…"

"The one and only Derrick Harrington got rejected?" Josh questioned-said and snickered.

"Someone write down the date and time cause' this is a first!" Plovert exclaimed.

"Your methods don't work as well as they used to, do they now Derry boy?" Kemp teased.

"I still have Alicia now, don't I though?" Derrick said in a cocky voice.

"She's cute and all, but she's like an ice queen," Cam responded and shuddered.

"But she's hot, so who cares?" Kemp questioned.

"You're such a perv Kemp," Plovert stated and the guys snickered.

"So what? You never told us what she looked like D," Kemp told Derrick excitedly.

"Hard to explain. I don't speak girl. Like OMG she has wavy hair with blonde highlights and," Derrick imitated in his best high girl voice.

"Don't ever do that again dude," Josh chuckled.

"You get my point though."

"Hey guys the girls requested an I-chat. Do we wanna accept?"

"Like, duh!" Derrick responded still talking in his girl voice.

"Hey ladies," Josh said as the guys crowded around the camera to look at Alicia flanked by Kristen and Dylan.

"Where's Claire?" Derrick asked as he looked for the blue-eyed blonde.

"Anywhere but here," Alicia responded. "Anyways, I have gossip."

"What?" Josh asked. He knew the most gossip out of all of the guys.

"I heard were getting a new girl. "Supposedly" she was popular back home," Alicia stated using air quotes.

"Whatever," Derrick said. "We always get new people."

"I'm not done yet," Alicia snapped. "This Friday I am having a "Back to School" party so make sure you get dates losers." Dylan looked shyly at the camera.

"I'll announce the party probably tomorrow. That way **everyone** has time to get dates. This is going to be huge," Alicia stated with an excited squeal.

"Like totally!" Derrick exclaimed in his girl voice again and everyone cracked up.

"We have things to do though boys, so we'll talk to you later. Make sure you get dates soon. Kisses," Alicia said and then signed off.

"So who are you guys gunna ask?" Derrick asked as they all stepped away from the computer.

"Maybe Alicia," Josh replied and everyone turned to stare at him. "What? I think she'd say yes."

"Have fun with that one dude. Anyone else know who they're asking?"

"I'm waiting til school starts," Kemp stated and everyone else nodded. Derrick knew who he'd probably ask from his school. It sucked that he couldn't take the girl he met today, but he didn't even have her number or name. Oh well. He was Derrick Harrington. _There are plenty of other girls out there_, he thought and sighed. _Not like her though_.

**So did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Next chapter is about Massie's first day. R&R por favor.**

**Thanks!**

**Mick k k **


	3. Entrances

**Hola! So for awhile I didn't know what to write, but I figured it out. Can anyone explain what AU explains to me? Anyways onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, duh!**

Massie was about to make her entrance at BOCD. Claire had told her all about how entrances worked at BOCD. Before entering, you would pass by the Big Oak Tree where the PC and Soccer boyz would sometimes hang out. When entering the building, you would pass by the cafeteria where TONS of people would be hanging. Usually on the first day of school the popular kids would enter a little late so that they could have their "entrance", but still have time to look around the room to see who got the latest nose job or fake tan. NO ONE usually would go in after the PC or Boyz unless they wanted to be ruthlessly ripped to shreds about what they were wearing and their appearance. So running late was making her feel like she was going to throw up her breakfast.

Walking through the hallways or down the street didn't intimidate her or make her nervous. She had grown accustomed to that. Making entrances however… scared the living daylights out of her. Her first day of school last year, she strutted through the hallways and fell flat on her face. And that was at a school she had been at for years. This was her first day at a brand new school where the people didn't know her. What if they didn't like her or thought she was weird? _No_, she told herself. _I got this_. No one was on the lawn like usual so she knew that she was going to be making a grand entrance. Greaaaat. _Just breath_, she told herself. She walked up the steps to the double-door entrance and pushed open the door. The door shut loudly behind her as she walked through the cafeteria. Everyone's head snapped to see who was walking in and she told her legs to start moving. She started strutting through the cafeteria like a supermodel on a runway. At least that was what she hoped she looked like. Her hips swiveled from side to side and she put her glossed lips into a perfect pout. She knew that Claire and her friends sat at Table 18 which seemed to be in front of her. She saw Derrick sitting by Josh and Alicia as she walked around the table. Alicia seemed to be clinging to him with her polished claws. She flipped her hair over and flashed him a dazzling smile and continued on to the Main Office.

*****

Derrick was sitting by Alicia and Josh. Alicia desperately seemed like she wanted Derrick back, but he wasn't ready to give in to being boyfriend to her just yet. He wanted to explore his options and see if anyone new would catch his eye. Everyone was deep in conversation when the doors to the school opened and shut loudly. Everyone's attention turned to the new girl walking in. She was so smokin' hot that she was on fire! She walked in like a supermodel and her hair blew back like there was a fan on. If it was a movie, everything would've turned into slow-motion as she walked by and smiled at him. Once she walked out of the cafeteria, everything returned to normal as the cafeteria buzzed about whom the new girl was and what her story could be. Derrick looked around the table and saw that all the guys' jaws were dropped.

"Eh-ma-gawd, who does the new girl think she is? She needs to understand that I'm in charge and she consults me," Alicia stated although no one was really paying attention to what she was saying.

"That was the girl!" Derrick exclaimed as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"That was her? Damnnnn! Now I get what you saw in her!" Kemp stated as he rubbed his hands together.

"That little bitch!" Claire screeched excitedly. Everyone turned to look at her. "What are you guys staring at? I gotta go," Claire added as she sprung out of her chair to go to the Main Office.

"That was weird, but then again it was Kuh-laire," Dylan stated with obvious hatred in her voice. The two girls had been clawing each others eyes out lately so it was nothing new. Derrick shook himself free of Alicia and went over to where the guys were sitting. The girls were having a quick discussion; probably about how to take down the new girl or how to get her to join TPC.

"I'm definitely going to have to ask her out," Derrick smugly said as he nodded his head at the guys.

"Are you sure your methods will work?" Cam questioned doubtfully.

"My pick-up artistry methods are full-proof. Works every time," Derrick stated as he went into his playa' mode.

"Well you couldn't get her name the first time you talked to her so I don't know about that," Josh replied as doubt crossed his face.

"I bet you $50 that I could get that girl to be my girlfriend in under a week. Any takers?"

"You're on. This is the easiest money I ever made!" Kemp exclaimed as everyone went back to their seats. Claire and the new girl were walking up to the table and Derrick checked her out again. This was going to be the most fun he ever had with winning a bet.

*****

Massie was talking to the secretary about her current schedule when Claire burst through the doors.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you were coming!" Claire exclaimed as she gave Massie a side-hug.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Massie squealed back. The secretary handed Massie her soon to be schedule and Claire pulled her back into the cafeteria.

"Everyone is going to be so excited to see you again! I love your outfit by the way," Claire said as she and Massie walked back to Table 18.

"Claire," Massie stated as she stopped walking for a second. "No one recognizes me. And… I want to keep it that way," she added as she looked down at her Jimmy Choos, not wanting to meet Claire's gaze.

"Why not?" Claire asked while twirling a piece of hair and looking confused.

"Because...," Massie stuttered as she gathered together her thoughts. "I don't want to remember last summer or have to relive the memories. And with them knowing… I wouldn't have my second chance to start over."

"Fine I won't say anything," Claire said as they started walking to the table again. "Everyone this is Massie. She's my friend so be nice! Introduce yourself to her later or whatever." Claire sat down at the table and started talking to Plovert. Massie sat by Dylan and Claire.

"I'm Dylan," a gorgeous girl with fire-red engine, long hair said and held out her hand for Massie to shake. Massie remember Dylan had been the nicest out of the three best friends.

"I'm Kristen," a girl with dirty blonde shoulder-length hair said as she gave Massie a small smile.

Massie remembered Alicia and saw her ice-cold stare. "I'm Alicia," she stated as she gave Massie that stare. Massie looked away quickly not wanting to automatically get on Alicia's bad side. She knew she would eventually, but for now maybe they could hold off World War 3. The bell rang and Massie was thankfully for it. She stood up about to go to her first period class when she felt someone looking over her shoulder.

"Looks like we have the same class. Might as well walk together," Derrick told her nonchalantly as he fell into step with her.

"So Massie is your name, huh? I like it," Derrick stated as he nodded at people he knew while strolling down the hallway. He was definitely showing off to everyone about how quickly he could get the hot newbie. _Not happening this time bucko_, she thought to herself and smirked.

"Yeah, it's a lot better than Derr-ICK," she sweetly replied back as she walked into the classroom and sat down by Cam and Josh.

"Hey I'm Cam and this is Josh."

"Hi, I'm Massie," she replied as she smiled widely at them. Both of them had gotten cuter over the past year.

"So do you like Westchester so far?" Cam politely asked, trying not to have an awkward silence as Derrick sat down behind her.

"From what I've seen, yes," she said while biting her lip.

"Well you know we could show you around if you'd like," Josh added.

"I'd really like that," she said as the final bell rang. "Write down your number," she mouthed to Josh as the teacher began class. She zoned out and thought about how good it felt to be back in Westchester. A tiny square of notebook paper landed on her desk which she unfolded discreetly. She placed her purse on her lap and reached inside of it for her phone. She quickly typed in his number and texted him. He noticed what she was doing and did the same, only pulling his phone out of his pocket. Massie: do you play any sports?

Josh: I play soccer

Massie: what position?

Josh: halfback

Massie: niiiice. so whos the captain?

Josh: derrick. hes the blonde guy in this class

Massie: ohh, the arrogant 1. I gotcha

Josh: ha, do you have something against him?

Massie: hes just like every other playa ive met.

Josh: he does get around. Lol

Massie: im surprised he doesn't have any diseases… or does he? Lol

Josh: lol I guess we will never know.

Massie: oh really…?

Massie tossed her phone into her bag and turned back around to face Derrick. She could tell that Derrick had been watching this whole affair and was trying to read what she was typing.

"Hey, I was just wondering and I know this is kind of personal and all, but do you have any diseases?" Massie asked as she looked at him wide-eyed.

"No! Why would I?" he exclaimed with confusion written on his face.

"Well, ya know," she started off innocently as she looked around the room, "I hear that you get around a lot." She flashed him a dazzling smile while twirling a strip of her hair. She bit her lip to hold back her laugh.

"Real funny," Derrick huffed as he started to lose his cool. He regained it quickly and stated, "I can't help it that the ladies love me." He leaned back in his seat and put his feet up on the book holder under Massie's desk. "If I was taken for too long it would upset other girls."

"Wooooow, you're sooo unselfish. How do you do it?" she asked as she leaned her cheek onto her hand and stared at him in fascination.

"It's just who I am," he replied while leaning forward to get closer to her. She suddenly whipped around in her seat and went back to texting.

Massie: so he "claims" he doesn't have any diseases.

Josh: lol darn. I was hoping for some gossip.

Massie: haha aren't guys not supposed to care about gossip?

Josh: well yeahh…

Massie: so are you like the gossip queen around here? Lol

Josh: more like the gossip king.

Massie: do you have your queen?

Josh: not yet… but someone might have caught my eye ;]

Massie read the text and smiled to herself. Maybe she would find someone here in Westchester.

Massie: oh really?

Josh: yeahh. anyone caught yours?

Massie: well now that you asked there was this certain blonde hair brown-eyed… whoops I meant to type brown haired Spanish boy. My bad

Josh: ouch.

Massie: im jk chill!

Josh: haha. The teacher is lookin at us weirdly so ill text you later so you don't get in trouble.

Massie: bye :]

She dropped her phone back into her purse and pretended like she was paying attention when she was really daydreaming. She couldn't wait for all the fun times that she would have here. What she could wait for though, was the drama.

**Like it, love it, hate it? R&R por favor! Let me know what was good and bad. Massie's first day isn't over yet, there is still more of it to come though! **

**Thanks!**

**Mick k k **


End file.
